A sensitive eyetracker will be used to monitor precisely eye position of human and monkey subjects. Retinal features such as the optic disk will be mapped in real time during voluntary fixation with the aid of an on-line computer. Single-unit recordings will be made from lateral geniculate and visual cortex cells of monkeys to determine their responses during fixational eye movements. Further analyses of ecological factors in primate color vision will be pursued.